Banda Corazón
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una Banda musical decide emprender y su compositor, sufre un accidente, para encontrar a su muza... quien sin darse cuenta se ve alejada de quien tanto dice necesitarla, esta historia es musical, contiene sonifics, composiciones y musica propia, pero sobre todo... romance... espero sea de su agrado...
1. Una Gira Fantastica

**La Banda Corazón**

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Los personajes no son míos esta es una historia muy bonita y de lujo espero les agrade, tanto como a mí**

**Prologo**

Desde pequeños tres jóvenes se reunían en su mansión de Lakewood, Albert, Anthony y Archie, los tres hermanos, con el apoyo de su hermana Alejandra y su Padre Arthur, les ayudo a hacer una banda. Archie tocaba los teclados, Anthony el bajo, Albert la guitarra, componía su música y ellos eran buenos, su padre les dio maestros siempre y cuando no dejaran sus estudios y que ellos se harían responsables para terminar una carrera a parte de la de música, con ese compromiso, ellos estaban felices.

Alejandra conoció a un chico muy simpático, la acompañó a su casa el de nombre Alister Grandchester, los escuchó y les dijo que el tocaba la batería, Anthony estaba feliz, sería parte del grupo y como estaba interesado en Alejandra, pues uso eso de pretexto para estar cerca de ella.

Arthur se encargaba de registrar la música de Albert, con la batería, el sonido ya era completo, las voces de Anthony y Albert siempre fantásticas, enloquecían a su hermana que los adoraba, una tarde, ella estaba cantando una canción en el teclado de Archie y este la escuchó, le aviso a su hermanos y se fueron despacio para que supieran lo que Alejandra hacía, fue entonces, que todos emocionados la aceptaban en la banda, solo que ella cantaría en la voz femenina, cuando llego Alister y la escuchó, los hermanos se dieron cuenta que este estaba perdido por ella, sin embargo Alejandra no se daba cuenta.

Arthur orgulloso de sus hijos, llamo a un amigo que los impulsara en el camino de la música, George Johnson, quien al escucharlos quedó fascinado, de inmediato se hizo su representante.

En una salida a New York sufrieron un accidente, Albert al proteger a Alejandra, salió lastimado, quedando internado en un hospital, Alister les comentó que su hermano Terrance podía cubrir a Albert en lo que este regresaba, Terrance tocaba varios instrumentos posee una gran voz y es galán de televisión, presumió. Terry había tenido problemas porque una compañera no lo dejaba en paz, cuando Alister le ofreció que se fuera de gira con él, cubriendo a un amigo, este de inmediato acepto.

**Capitulo uno**

**Una Gira fantástica**

-Arthur el no despierta estoy muy preocupada, este chico siempre me sacó las canas, ahora me terminara por dejar la cabellera blanca

-Elroy, Albert es fuerte ya verás, solo que este lugar queda lejos de casa, debemos llevarlo a Lakewood para qué se restablezca y lo vea un medico allá.

-Mi muchachito, necesita una enfermera que lo cuide

-Si el Dr. Leonard me acaba de enviar a una joven que se irá con nosotros a cuidarlo. La dejare contigo y me iré a ver a Alejandra, ella como mujer entre una banda de chicos debe tener a su padre cerca.

- ¡Ándale! por dejarla que cantará, su madre desde el cielo te estirará los pelos y te dejará pelón, por no cuidar a mi pequeña Alejandrita.

-Vamos Elroy, que bueno que eres mi hermana, que sino creería que eres bruja y mira me estoy quedando calvo pero de la preocupación. Elroy sonrió, ya sabía que le faltaba pelo, solo faltaba un empujoncito para que se diera cuenta. Sonreía satisfecha, con la gira de sus sobrinos, ella estaba más sola que una cabra en las praderas.

-Mira Arthur está despertando Albert.

-Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, tuviste un accidente y saliste lastimado.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- ¡Doctor! Grito asustado Arthur, su hijo no lo había reconocido

- ¿Que sucede Sr. Andrew?

-Mi hijo no me reconoce

-Es normal, en cuanto se quite la inflamación podrá recordar, las radiografías muestran amnesia temporal, todo estará bien

-Ella es la enfermera que les dije que cuidaría de su hijo, su nombre es Fleming

-Mucho gustos Sr. Andrew

-El gusto es nuestro, entonces usted se irá con nosotros a Lakewood, para la recuperación de mi hijo

-Lo siento, no me dijeron que tenía que salir de la ciudad, no puedo dejar a mi familia sola, debe ser otra enfermera quien se haga cargo de él. El Dr. Leonard un poco molesto dijo

- Lo siento Sr. Andrew, pero no cuento con otra enfermera de momento. La enfermera al ver la molestia dijo

-Dr. Leonard, ya regreso Candy White, si quiere le digo a ella que venga.

-Pero Srita. Fleming, ella está preparada para cirugías, y nos hace mucha falta aquí.

-Si doctor, pero no ha tomado vacaciones y si tiene que salir esto le agradará

- Está bien, llámela. En un momento se presentaba Candy sonriente.

-Buenos días soy Candy White, su enfermera joven Andrew.

- ¡Candy! ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿te conozco? Ella jugando dijo

-Soy tu admiradora, no me recuerdas, pues bien, te voy a cuidar como si fueras un ángel. El padre de Albert sonrió, cubriéndose la boca, por la ocurrencia de la enfermera y para ver como lo trataba. - Mira príncipe Andrew, voy a acompañarte a tu casa, hasta que recuerdes bien quién eres, mientras tanto, diviértete mucho, porque ambos nos reiremos y cantaremos, hasta que recuerdes que eres el príncipe más bello de tu casa.

La cara de Albert era de asombro era un príncipe, el señor Arthur estaba aguantando las risa cubriéndose la boca, por las ocurrencias de la nueva enfermera, lo tenía feliz definitivamente el quería ver como se recuperaba su hijo, con esa enfermera juguetona.

- ¿Soy un príncipe? Dijo con cara de ingenuo, Candy dijo

- Si y el más bello de tu casa… se reía y se dio vuelta viendo a Arthur quien también se reía y ambos se encontraban, este dijo

- Contratada, Elroy va a estar feliz cuando veo que tratas a mi hijo como el príncipe bello, soltaba las carcajadas y ella se reía con él.

-De que se ríen, dijo Albert asombrado y Candy le dijo

-Que tú eres el príncipe y tu padre es el Rey, vamos a ver si no hay una bruja que tengamos que espantar. Arthur dijo

- ¡Elroy!

- ¿Cuenta usted con un bruja en casa Sr. Andrew?

-Es mi hermana, y mejor no le decimos así, porque hace rato me lanzó un hechizo y me va a dejar pelón, no me gustaría que usted se quedara sin esos hermosos rizos.

Ambos saltaron a sonreír definitivamente el Sr. Andrew era muy agradable pensaba Candy.

En la gira George hacía pruebas con Terry, para escuchar su voz, y este podía cantar por Albert, que lastima que no fuera un compositor también, pero Alejandra dijo

-Olvídese que sea compositor, como es actor tendrá a todas las chicas gritando por el, donde Anthony y Archie se molestaron por halagarlo, Anthony dijo

-Si estuviera aquí Albert, no estarías halagando a Terry, pero él te salvó y mira nosotros tenemos que escuchar muy halagadora con él. Terry sonrió, la chica era hermosa, rubia de ojos azules, muy hermosa, tal como su hermano Anthony, pero al ver a Alister noto que estaba molesto y pensó, _ah te gusta la chica bribón_.

La gira comenzó y fue todo un éxito, los chicos eran aclamados y la música divina, las canciones eran frescas y pegajosas, todos estaban muy felices, pero Archie extrañaba a Albert, estaban cantando sus canciones y sin él, todo por ese maldito accidente, Alejandra era muy buena, sus tonos y canciones llamaban mucho la atención comenzaron a haber seguidores y llegaban flores, ella sonreía muy agradecida, pero no podía pensar en nadie sin recordar a Albert.

Mientras en Lakewood, Candy dormía en un sillón dentro del cuarto de su paciente, este se levantaba y se iba a los ventanales, vio el paisaje y recordó haber estado ahí, comenzó a recuperar su memoria y sonreía por pensar en cuando era niño y como su madre lo perseguía en el jardín, después recordó a sus hermanos y estos no estaban ahí, vio a Candy y ella se despertó

-Hola Príncipe, tienes mucho despierto

-Solo un poco. Pensó _príncipe, ¡ah! esta es mi enfermera, vaya con que príncipe eh. Bueno vamos a ver tus dotes de princesa_.

-Deseas que te traiga el desayuno o quieres que te meta a bañar primero. Albert aguantó una sonrisa picara,_ pensaba ¿bañar? Mmm suena muy bien_.

- ¿Baño?

- No me digas que no recuerdas el baño, no te creo, ya debes saber bañarte solito, estas muy grandecito para que se te haya olvidado, este soltó una sonrisa, no pudo aguantarse con las ocurrencias de ella.

-Vaya ahora sonríes eso es bueno, si te portas bien te cantare una canción, que me dejaron por aquí. El _pensó son mis canciones, vamos a ver qué tal canta mi enfermera_.

El se metió al baño ella lo lleno de burbujas, y le tallo el cabello y la espalda, después le dio el jabón, le dijo,

-Sigues príncipe.

- ¿Te bañare a ti?

- Mira que listo, no a la enfermera la baño yo, muchas gracias, el sonrió juguetón y ella le trajo su toalla.

-Ya te traje el desayuno, Wow, ahora si te pusiste tu ropa solito, muy bien, Albert pensó _ella me vestía…ah_

- ¿Cómo te llamas princesa?

- Princesa, perfecto, y tu eres mi príncipe, ya empiezas a recordar algo de tu vida o todavía no

-Soy tu príncipe.

-Veo que todavía no, mira guapo en cuanto recuerdes me lo haces saber, definitivamente tu siempre serás mi príncipe, pero no siempre querrás que sea tu princesa, y eso se acabará en cuanto recuerdes quien eres, por lo pronto como te portaste bien, cantaré una canción para ti.

Este comenzó a desayunar, _mientras ella se preparaba para cantar_, pensó Albert

Candy sonreía, notando que la miraba muy atento, ella estaba jugando y comenzó a cantar

-Witzi Witzi araña tejió su telaraña… En ese momento aventó lo que tenía en su boca y comenzó a reír con sonora carcajada, porque ella estaba cantando como si fuera un niño de escuelita.

-No te gusto he, que malo eres conmigo, si vieras con que cariño te la estaba cantando

Albert no dejaba de reír, el esperaba una canción y esta enfermera lo sorprendió.

Ella reía muy feliz por verlo feliz a él, pero esperaba que se recuperara pues ella tenía que irse y no quería seguir con su príncipe porque a pesar de ser muy guapo, ella no era nada de él.

Más tarde ambos salían a caminar por los jardines,

-Mira príncipe, este es el momento más intenso del día, no por el sol, sino por el atardecer, es el momento en que se va el bello sol y llega la noche, salen las estrellas y puedes soñar, imagina que todo puede pasar, que no hay límites que puedes alcanzar las estrellas con solo verlas, es hermoso.

Albert la miraba, sus palabras lo tenía enternecido, quería escribirlas y componer una canción con ellas, ella es hermosa, si mirada, su voz, como cantaría si realmente cantara una de sus canciones, como es su voz, cuando la modula para cantar, pero si toco el piano sabrán que me recupere y no volveré a verla.

Candy continuaba… Príncipe, los amaneceres tienen otro tono, uno que avisa que todo estará bien, que aunque no encuentres una solución, esta llegará en cualquier momento cuando menos lo esperes y verás que todo es mejor. Ella le sonreía, tomo una toalla, le acaricio el rostro con ella, lo miraba a los ojos y el la miraba en silencio, con cualquier detalle la perdería.

Le acarició el rostro y a ella, se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, fue entonces que se levantó, con la misma toalla se limpio sus ojos, le dio la mano, le dijo

-Vamos príncipe es hora de volver, soy quien te cuida no tu princesa, lo dijo con tristeza, él lo noto. Ella era una enfermera, no podía verlo de otra manera, por eso lloró. Le tomo la mano y se levantó, este la abrazó y ella se estremeció en el abrazo, pero lo dejo continuar hasta llegar a casa donde la Tía Elroy los vio

- ¿Todavía soy la bruja? Albert dijo

- -¿Bruja? Aguantando una sonrisa, Candy dijo

-Señorita Elroy, su sobrino todavía no la recuerda, pero lo de bruja no es de él, tal vez escuchó algún cuento y usted estaba muy seria que lo relacionó, pero en cuanto la recuerde, correrá a sus brazos y le llenará de besos, dijo con paciencia Candy y Elroy sonrió de imaginarlo, pero la cara de Albert estaba sorprendida, _nunca tome a mi tía Elroy a besos,_ pensó.

Lo subió a su habitación, le dio una silla, y Albert se levantó, tomo una hoja de una canción de él y se la dio, ella la vio y dijo

-Es preciosa, Príncipe que es esto, espero que no sea una declaración, porque tendrás que hablar con mi padre el rey, mmm es una canción muy bella, tiene notas musicales, altos y bajos, ven te la tocaré en el piano.

Le tomo la mano y se lo llevó a una habitación de música, ella la colocó y trato de seguirla, mmm esta le cambiamos aquí, y esto acá, me gusta más así

_Eres… la melodía perfecta que sale del corazón_

_Eres… La sintonía que excita mi cuerpo hoy_

_Eres… aquello que más he esperado en mi interior_

_Eres… la música que hace juego con mi amor_

_Porque sin ti, no puedo dar, lo mejor de mi_

_En un lugar, perdido estoy, sintiéndome así_

_Solo quiero, que nunca olvides, que estoy aquí_

_Porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido_

_Es una gota de agua en el río_

_Es solo la esencia que quiero contigo._

_Eres… la tonada que faltaba para mi canción_

_Eres… El pedacito de letra que compuse hoy_

_Eres… la luz que ilumina el instrumento mejor_

_Eres… a quién espera mi corazón_.

Termino la canción y el padre de Albert, comenzó a aplaudir.

-Hija que hermoso cantas, esa canción la escribió el, pero le cambiaste algo en la tonada, la hiciste más delicada lenta, es preciosa tu voz, pronto vendrán mis hijos, todos tocan en la banda Corazón de Ángel,

-Corazón de ángel, esta letra es una de la banda corazón, por Dios, es hermosa,

-Mi hijo la compuso, cuando la escribió me dijo que solo la cantaría cuando encontrará a su otra mitad.

-No me diga eso, ya le eche a perder ese momento, y es solo para cuando recuerde, - ¿verdad Príncipe? Le sonrió a Albert quien sonreía sin decir nada, _su padre lo había dicho por él_.


	2. Una voz

**Capitulo dos**

**Una voz**

Pasaba una semana, Candy habló con el Sr. Andrew, respecto a algunas cosas que habían cambiado, esto fue así

-Sr. Andrew, usted tiene videocámaras del avance de estos seis meses, estoy segura que Albert ya recupero la memoria, pero por alguna razón no quiere que lo sepamos mire usted, pasaba los videos de la última semana, donde ya se cambiaba solo, donde ella daba la espalda y él se burlaba de ella, donde salía de la habitación y él se recostaba en su cuarto, soñando y escribiendo canciones, Candy no notaba que él estaba así por ella, pero para Arthur eso no pasó desapercibido, sonreía.

-Tiene toda la razón aquí está el ultimo cheque de su pago, déjeme sus datos completos por si sufre una recaída, me encantaría que usted lo cuidara, además para mí ha sido usted una hija en esta casa y realmente me gustaría que contara con nuestra amistad.

-Por supuesto señor Andrew, para mí esto también es muy difícil, ya me estaba acostumbrando a sorprenderlo y jugar con él, pero sus cambios demuestran que necesita ahora de usted.

-Y así será Candy déjeme darle un abrazo, quiero que sepa que esta familia es su familia y cuando desee venir a visitarnos esta es su casa, usted no solo ha sido una enfermera aquí se lleva parte del corazón de todos nosotros.

Candy lo abrazó y se le salían las lagrimas, ella no podía enamorarse de su paciente, no debía, mucho menos seguir allí cuando no era necesario.

Fue a la habitación de Albert, lo vio el estaba escribiendo y escondió sus hojas, de inmediato se quedo serio, ella le sonrió,

-Albert eres el mejor paciente que he tenido en mi vida, siempre tendrás en mi a una admiradora fiel, tus canciones y tu música, se quedan en mi corazón, sabes llevamos aquí seis meses, la ultima radiografía muestra que toda la inflamación ha desaparecido, no sabes el gusto que me da ver tus avances, pero quede claro que siempre aun sin mostrar avances, supe que te recuperarías, que eres un gran ser humano y que no te voy a olvidar nunca. Albert sonriendo solo dijo

- ¡Nunca! Ella le dio una abrazo, se salió de la habitación y el estaba feliz, tenía que ver la manera de que no se fuera de su lado, sin saber que ella se despidió en ese momento de él, salía en un auto rumbo a otra ciudad para regresar a trabajar al hospital de nuevo.

En el camino Candy cerraba sus ojos recordaba cuando subió al árbol y se colgó con las piernas viendo su cara seria sin expresión, después cuando se metió al lago, y el estaba serio viéndola asombrado, recordaba todas las cosas que hizo y como ese día por la mañana, el solo desayunaba, y se reía de la canción de niños que le cantó, no pudo contener el llanto y dejo caer sus lagrimas, mientras el viento del camino las desparramaba en su cara, cuando estaba tocando el piano y el sonreía, escuchándola, como le dio la hoja de su música y como la miraba como si ella fuera una hermosa mujer.

En la mansión Andrew entraba la señorita de la cocina a la habitación de Albert llevando el almuerzo de él, Candy ya no entraba, el salió a buscarla y se encontró con su padre, sus hojas de nuevas composiciones, le tocaba el piano, dijo

-Vamos Albert, te has enamorado de Candy, vaya que están hermosas estas canciones, ella sabía que te recuperaste desde hace una semana, mira, y con el control remoto prendía como era antes de que él se recuperara, nunca sonreía, estaba distraído, pero lo que veía era todo lo que Candy hacía par llamar su atención, el árbol, el lago y ella toda mojada, en el caballo y el todo distraído y no perdía en ningún momento las esperanzas, siempre le sonreía, después adelanto los videos y vio la última semana, como él había despertado y escribía, como corría para meterse a la cama, que Candy no lo descubriera, sin saber que estaba una videocámara cuidándolo, por sugerencia de Candy para que su padre viera sus avances y mientras que disfrutaba de todo lo que Candy hacia. Su padre agregó - Si tuviera tu edad, estaría enamorado perdidamente de ella hijo.

-Y donde esta ella Papá, Arthur sonrió, _ya se había recuperado_.

-Se fue esta mañana, pero ya no es tu enfermera, puedes conquistarla, ahora no serás su paciente, sobre todo con estas canciones, me doy cuenta que la buscaras.

-Porque no me dijo que se iba

-Porque creo que también a ella le agradas, pero no es ético enamorar a un paciente hijo.

-Vamos por ella Papá,

-No hijo, irás por ella, necesitas recuperar tu vida y conquistar a esa dulce chica, que se convirtió en mi hija desde que llegó a esta casa.

-Debo encontrarla, debo decirle que ella es mi otra mitad.

-Lo sé, pero creo que debes demostrárselo, vamos hijo la gira pronto se acaba mira todo el éxito, ahora hasta han solicitado una gira por América y por Europa, esto es un éxito total.

Candy se adaptaba de nuevo a las actividades del hospital, visitaba a los pacientes, entraba a cirugías y se refugiaba en su trabajo, el doctor Leonard estaba muy contento con su regreso

-Vamos Srita. White como nos había hecho falta esa alegría suya aquí.

-Gracias doctor, también los extrañaba

-Sabe tengo una joven que se lastimo sus cuerdas vocales y está deprimida, con eso de que tienes experiencia con cantantes, quisiera que le levantaras la autoestima, ven te la voy a presentar. - Señorita Taylor Swift, ella es la enfermera Candy White, es su nueva enfermera, con ella podrá levantar su ánimo, ya lo verá, ella tiene experiencia con cantantes. La joven la vio y sonrió sorprendida, escribió en su tabla pues no podía hablar y estaba muy triste.

- ¿Usted sabe cantar? Candy sonrió, recordó su canción favorita y a Albert por supuesto, ella le dijo

-Srita Swift, usted volverá a cantar muy pronto, mientras cantare y bailare para usted todos los días, el doctor Leonard sonrió y le explico a ambas que un doctor noruego especialista la había intervenido, que ella volvería a cantar de nuevo y aun mejor, que su problema había desaparecido sin dejar consecuencias graves, que solo necesitaba su paciencia y su amor.

Ambas jóvenes se tomaban de las manos, la cantante y la enfermera felices porque pronto pasaría esa etapa, llegaba su manager y su madre, junto a ellos dos jóvenes cantantes muy famosas, Ingrid Lukas y Sabrina Sabrok, muy atractivas y con un unas voces espectaculares Sabrina contaba con solo con una voz hermosa sino con un busto espectacular, su cuerpo era el de una mujer extremadamente atractiva, Candy al ver a las tres rubias de ojos de color y hermosas dijo

-Son un equipo insuperable amigas, ellas sonrieron a Candy pues su cabello rizado les llamaba mucho la atención y esos ojos esmeraldas eran una fina decoración en la hermosa enfermera, Taylor escribió

-Ella sabe cantar, me cubrirá en la grabación y en la gira, solo convénzanla. Candy no vio lo que escribía solo sonreía, sin saber que ella estaba bromeando y que cantaría Witzi araña.

El Manager negociaba con el doctor Leonard llevarse de ahí a Taylor pues no podían seguir deteniéndose y se la llevarían junto a su enfermera, le doblaban el sueldo que ya estaba muy alto cuando se la llevo el miembro principal de la banda corazón, eso le fascinaba al manager, pues esa banda era exitosa, si había atendido a uno de sus integrantes ella tenía experiencia en los medios y el trato a los artistas y cantantes, cuidados de la voz entre otros.

Por tanto le doblaban el sueldo para llevársela a la gira, sin saber que la iban a convencer de que cantará mientras se recuperaba Taylor. Con eso ella ganaría el sueldo de Taylor, que no era nada mínimo, pues el trío de jóvenes era de solistas, pero las manejaba el mismo manager y las había unido para que cantaran juntas.

Las voces eran espectaculares, el manager habló con Candy que Taylor la admiraba y que necesitaba un esfuerzo particular extra de parte de la enfermera, que contaban con maestros especiales en explotar la voz y que deseaban que Taylor ya no estuviera triste, donde Taylor cerraba sus ojos haciendo con falsa tristeza, pues estaban actuando para que ella mostrara su voz al manager, así mismo a sus maestros y que ella fuera quien cubriera a Taylor en la cantante que faltaba.

Candy presionada y sin poder bromear pues Taylor se decepcionaría si escuchaba a Witzi araña, trato de esforzarse para hacerla sonreír, y ella cantó a capela un pedacito de canción que traía guardada en su corazón, la canción de Albert, dijo que pertenecía al compositor de banda corazón de Ángel, donde ellas se emocionaban, ella tocaba el piano y solo cantaba un pedacito del coro

… _Porque sin ti, no puedo dar, lo mejor de mi_

_En un lugar, perdido estoy, sintiéndome así_

_Solo quiero, que nunca olvides, que estoy aquí_

_Porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido_

_Es una gota de agua en el río_

_Es solo la esencia que quiero contigo_…

Dejando maravillados al manager y a los maestros quienes le mostraban la técnica idónea para que se escuchara con mayor fuerza y delicadeza, haciendo que se pusiera a cantar las canciones de ellas, y eran fantásticas, al ver la alegría de Taylor y como ella se emocionaba, Candy sonreía y cantaba una a una todas las canciones, pero no era la voz de Taylor, era mucho más elevada, haciendo la primer voz de las tres, quedando ambas sorprendidas, pues ella podía cantar sola todas las canciones, subiendo y bajando sus tonos y esa dulce sonrisa, casi quedaba de coro tanto Sabrina que tenía una voz única y espectacular, como Ingrid que dominaba el universo sonoro musical, su voz cristalina y potente, se igualaba a la de Candy, donde se destacaba con mayor éxito que todas sonreían, Taylor deseaba que su voz ahora después de la operación, no se viera afectada y soñaba con la voz que Candy le daba en ese momento, haciéndola sonreír. Candy sonrió, viendo a Taylor le dijo

-Tú cantas y cantarás mejor que yo, te ayudaré a que vuelvas a ser la mejor cantante junto a tus amigas, donde ellas se les salían las lágrimas por como las alentaba cuando ella pudo haberlas humillado al alcanzar un tono tan alto y continuo.

Regresaban a casa de la gira donde todos sonreían al ver a Albert componiendo canciones mucho mejores que las que tenían y que había encontrado a su muza en su hospitalización,

-Albert no te reconozco y ese corte de cabello, por Dios te vez fantástico hermanito,

-Si supieras, a todos los llevó a la sala donde Terry lo veía pensaba que fue a él a quien cubrió y definitivamente pronto podría salir pero Albert le dijo

-Terry tu siempre formaras parte de banda corazón, no sería un éxito sin ti, este se sintió muy bien y después los hizo sentarse en una sala de audio con pantalla enorme y les dijo -Ella es el amor de mi vida, mostró a Candy haciéndose cargo de él y como estaba cuando ella lo atendía, Anthony dijo

-Por Dios es hermosa, mira como sale de ese lago y tú como idiota, no hiciste nada, todos se reían, después Candy se colgaba con sus piernas en un árbol y Alister dijo

-Que cosa tan bella es esa mujer, hasta se hizo un mono con tal de que hicieras algo y no fuiste capaz de besarla, Terry dijo

-Esa es una tarzán, mira qué bien se va de un árbol a otro, y que mujer no la abrazaste Albert sonrió Archie estaba con la boca abierta por ver al tarado de su hermano con la seriedad sin hacer nada y con una mujer como ella al frente, Alejandra no dejaba de reír, como montaba el caballo al revés y todo lo que hacía mientras él estaba serio viéndola, con sus ojos asombrados, ladeando su cabeza, el Padre entraba y dijo

-Esperen a que la escuchen cantar y Terry dijo

- ¡Canta! Y Albert se rio y adelantó cuando estaba en ese desayuno, todos muy atentos porque ella se afinaba la voz para cantar y comenzó Witzi y al igual que Albert todos se reían doblándose por como Albert había reaccionado y devuelto toda la comida por reírse, Archie dijo

-Era mucho para ser verdad Alejandra canta como los ángeles, ella es solo una enfermera, su Padre dijo

-Espera un poco hijo, en eso salía Candy haciendo cambios a una canción de Albert y mejorándola, sorprendiendo a todos, que él le permitiera hacer cambios a su canción, comenzaba tocando el piano y Terry dijo

-Toca mejor que tu Archie, nos haría divertido el camino todos se reían, Archie igual, pues no era para tanto.

Cuando comenzó a cantar, la cara de Albert estaba feliz, sus ojos brillaban viéndola, era una voz espectacular, todos estaban asombrados Archie dijo

-Que mujer por Dios que alto y claro. Anthony se le abrió las quijadas, mientras Terry estaba sorprendido dijo

-Y ni así reaccionaste que imbécil amigo, en eso se escuchó lo que dijo su Padre y como Candy le toco el rostro a Albert viéndolo con ternura y devolviendo su mirada. Archie dijo

- ¿Dónde está mi cuñada? Haciendo reír a todos. Alejandra dijo

-Bienvenida a la familia Andrew Candy, haciendo que Albert sonriera feliz, pues todos se habían decidido aceptar que era la muza de Albert.

Mientras en otro lugar Candy gravaba canciones inéditas hermosas junto a Sabrina y a Ingrid, quienes no dejaban de notar su sencillez y su alegría sincera, para que ellas se lucieran realmente mientras ella se acoplaba a sus voces.

Taylor ya comenzaba a hablar y Candy le ayudaba a que poco a poco soltara sus cuerdas viendo que estas no se inflamaran y haciendo junto a ella, los mismos ejercicios y tomando con ella sus pruebas, Sabrina e Ingrid la seguían al ver lo buena que era con Taylor y que en ningún momento quería ocupar su lugar, solo las estaría apoyando.


	3. Solistas

**Capitulo tres**

**Solistas**

-Chicas ustedes son fantásticas, me siento en el cielo a su lado y eso que no traigo mi corazón conmigo.

- ¿Tu corazón? Dijo Sabrina al escuchar a Candy halagándolas.

-Si Sabrina, mi corazón se quedo con un paciente que atendí y Taylor, saco un disco de Albert como compositor y les dijo

-Miren el corazón de Candy. Candy se ruborizó por completo y sonrió apenada, dijo

-Taylor que pena, no sabes que una enfermera no debe enamorarse jamás de un paciente. Taylor suavemente le dijo

-Perdóname Candy, si me tocara un enfermero así, lo seduciría hasta hacerlo mío y mi ética la guardaría hasta llegar de nuevo al hospital el siguiente día. Todas se rieron, Taylor sentía como su garganta se abría mejor y quiso cantar un poco, su felicidad por Candy era natural, comenzó a cantar.

Candy feliz la abrazó y le hizo segunda voz, donde Ingrid y Sabrina hacían lo mismo, el manager entró en ese momento, dijo

-Así se hace Taylor, listas para la gira salimos mañana Candy este es tu nuevo sueldo, Candy al ver la cantidad se desmayo, donde Sabrina la tomaba para que no cayera al suelo y Taylor la abrazaba, pues ahora era una cantante solista, que se uniría para cantar en el nuevo disco solistas internacionales unidas por una niñez mejor en el mundo.

Candy al recuperarse, noto que con ese sueldo podría comprar una casa y vivir mejor, que seguiría siendo enfermera, pero que cantaría por una noble causa y si cantaba un poco le haría bien a su economía.

Así el manager sacaba un disco de cada una de las artistas internacionales donde Ingrid y Taylor eran de origen europeo, Sabrina de América del sur y Candy era norteamericana, las cuatro unían sus voces y sacaban discos como solistas, gravando de forma muy amistosa y sin competencias, la gira se iría a Europa, donde su Manager Tom Stevens estaba feliz, porque ahora participarían en eventos internacionales muy importantes las cuatro, por lo tanto el ganaba mucho de cada una de ellas,

-Chicas estoy muy orgulloso de las cuatro estaremos unos meses en Europa y regresaremos a Norteamérica dentro de unos meses.

En el hospital se presentaba la banda Corazón de Ángel haciendo que todo fuera una reverenda locura, veían a los guapos chicos y era un griterío, tal que algunas personas sufrían de desmayos y otras que habían ingresado por sus corazones, estaban solicitando oxigeno al ver al hermoso Terry acompañando a Albert por su hermosa muza, el doctor Leonard viendo el escándalo que se formaba los encerró en su oficina y les dijo que Candy se había ido con un paciente a dar rehabilitación al igual que con Albert, este se molesto, y dijo

- ¡Ah no! a mi no me quitan a Candy, ¿donde está ella?

-Está con Taylor Swift y Terry dijo

- ¿Quién es ese?, de forma molesta donde el doctor aclaraba

-Es una cantante famosa de Europa, precisamente salió esta mañana en el periódico, abría el periódico donde las cantantes salían a una gira por Europa, Albert soltó las quijadas donde Candy estaba cambiada de su corte de cabello y su maquillaje, anunciaban a la nueva estrella Candy White la norteamericana de la voz angelical, Terry se acerco a ver dijo

- ¡Wow!, mira ella es Taylor e Ingrid y Sabrina es una mujer espectacular. Albert no podía creerlo dejo el periódico, salió donde Alejandra traía el periódico, dijo

-Se fue con mis competidoras eh, ¡ya es solista! Archie y Anthony se acercaron a leer, Alister dijo

-Vaya estaremos cantando en los mismo lugares. George agregó

-Ellas son las solistas que lleva Tom Stevens, el no maneja grupos, solo solistas debe estar feliz con ellas. Albert solo pensaba en volver a verla sonreía, ahora Candy cantaba y pronto estarían de nuevo juntos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Albert estaba emocionado porque ella estaba incursionando en el mundo musical, mundo donde él estaba feliz, mientras que ella se seguía sintiendo extraña, Sabrina sentía que no llamaba mucho la atención y quería operarse los bustos, Ingrid estaba incursionando en la composición, misma que Candy de inmediato le decía que debía registrarlas, esta con apoyo de su hermano y su madre lo hacía de inmediato agradeciéndole a Candy, ella extrañaba América su mente la traicionaba cada instante con visualizar a Albert en su banda, que en América ya era un éxito y Tom se lo hacía saber como si fuera de su familia.

Por fin llegaba al evento de caridad internacional donde cantarían las cuatro pues Taylor se sentía recuperada.

-Estos son sus vestuarios, les adaptamos al color de sus ojos y que les resaltara mejor, espero sean de su agrado, Candy abrió la boca, dijo

- ¿Cabré en ese vestido? Haciendo reír a sus compañeras, sus vestidos eran elegantes largos y distinguidos, pasaban a cantar una a una, para completar las cuatro voces y cantarían tres temas unidas, donde sería la presentación del disco de las cuatro, del cual Candy desconocía, ella seguía preocupada por Taylor.

Las sorpresa no se hizo esperar llegaban al evento tres bandas de América, mismas que serían intercaladas, Albert buscaba a Candy por los escenarios le pedía a George que la localizará, que era su muza y este sonreía era algo imposible todo aquello estaba tan lleno de equipos que era difícil que fueran a Coincidir.

Comenzaba la presentación con una banda llamada besos robados, para continuar seguían dos cantantes internacionales, luego la otra banda llamada sonidos nuevos, y pasaban dos cantantes, para después iniciaba Taylor cantando, entraba Ingrid haciendo su mejor voz y todos la aclamaban ella era la europea muy famosa, entraba Candy y al entrar, Albert la escuchó, su vestido verde brillante, su cabello recogido elegantemente y mostrando todo su atractivo cantaba en espera de que entrara Sabrina pero esta no entró, Tom dijo que se unieran las tres y Taylor, comenzó tratando de hacer el tema de Sabrina, pero la que lo hacía mejor era Ingrid, Candy unía el siguiente espacio con las tres voces nerviosa porque no sabía nada de Sabrina.

Continuaban dos piezas más donde Taylor no podía forzar su voz, salía del escenario, cantaba Ingrid sola, Candy le hacía segunda voz, Ingrid sonreía porque Candy bajaba su hermosa voz para no opacar la deliciosa y bella voz de Ingrid, al final cantaba Candy una canción sola, donde Albert estaba ahí, después de correr para encontrarla, ella cantaba hermoso, inédita una canción de amor.

Esta canción se la dedico a alguien muy especial al Ángel de mi corazón que compone canciones… que es muy serio, pero canta hermoso…

… _Sé que no estás conmigo, que tus brazos no me abrazan. Sé que tus ojos no me ven, ni tu aliento me susurra, también sé que me haces falta como el aire que respiro, sin embargo donde estés recuerda que siempre estaré contigo…_

Todos aplaudían y ella continuaba con la canción donde Albert sonreía recordando que tenía que estar serio para que no se diera cuenta que se había recuperado, que su banda se llamaba corazón de ángel y ella estaba dedicándola a un ángel del corazón, esperaba que al terminar se encontraran al salir, él la esperaba en un lado del escenario

… _Sé que no estás conmigo, que tus brazos no me abrazan. Sé que tus ojos no me ven, ni tu aliento me susurra, también sé que me haces falta como el aire que respiro, sin embargo donde estés recuerda que siempre estaré contigo…_

Todos aplaudían, seguían ellos como banda, entraban y Candy salía por el otro lado del escenario, donde Albert quería alcanzarla, pero las personas se atravesaban y abrían el telón para que la banda iniciara, fue entonces que Albert quiso cantar la canción que ella cantó en la casa… los chicos lo siguieron y Candy estaba por salir cuando escuchó, de inmediato se regresó, pero no podía entrar porque estaba saturado de personas,

-Espera Tom tengo algo que hacer, se fue por el público y tomo un micrófono inalámbrico, vestida y tapada con una gabardina se metió entre la gente, el cantaba la canción

_Eres… la melodía perfecta que sale del corazón_

_Eres… La sintonía que excita mi cuerpo hoy_

_Eres… aquello que más he esperado en mi interior_

_Eres… la música que hace juego con mi amor_

Y cuando llegó al coro, Candy se le unió a la voz de él, ambos sin verse cantaban juntos

_Porque sin ti, no puedo dar, lo mejor de mi_

_En un lugar, perdido estoy, sintiéndome así_

_Solo quiero, que nunca olvides, que estoy aquí_

_Porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido_

_Es una gota de agua en el río_

_Es solo la esencia que quiero contigo._

La gente aplaudía emocionada, porque había alguien cantando y no era Alejandra, pues ella movía su cabeza buscando a su cuñada, estaba segura que era ella quien la cantaba. Los chicos sonreían porque no la veían pero la escuchaban y se aprendió el coro, igualaba el tono de voz perfectamente a combinar con Albert, el feliz continuaba después del coro, sabía que Candy estaba ahí.

_Eres… la tonada que faltaba para mi canción_

_Eres… El pedacito de letra que compuse hoy_

_Eres… la luz que ilumina el instrumento mejor_

_Eres… a quién espera mi corazón_.

Volvía el coro, Candy continuaba cantando con él, eso hacía que su corazón se agitara. Terry sonreía, estaba emocionando a todos

_Porque sin ti, no puedo dar, lo mejor de mi_

_En un lugar, perdido estoy, sintiéndome así_

_Solo quiero, que nunca olvides, que estoy aquí_

_Porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido_

_Es una gota de agua en el río_

_Es solo la esencia que quiero contigo._

Al terminar los aplausos, todos ovacionaban a la banda, se escuchó la voz de ella, dijo

Es solo la esencia que quiero contigo.

Albert sonreía emocionado, sus hermanos igual, estaban con él, le estaba correspondiendo, pero por la gente y para que no la descubrieran entre el público, salió por donde había entrado después de haber visto que el reconocía su voz y estaba muy feliz, ella salió topándose con Tom, quien sonreía

-Candy debemos irnos Sabrina se puso mal. Candy dejo el micrófono, se fue con ellos con una sonrisa de que se volverían a encontrar.

Salieron subiendo a una limosina que las esperaba donde Sabrina estaba muy pálida, Candy la atendía, la revisaba, había ingerido antidepresivos, eso con la última operación de sus pechos, se le complicaban y era llevada de emergencia a un hospital para después ser llevada a América.

La gira continuaba, pero por una razón la banda ya no coincidía con las cantantes y es que Sabrina hizo que los planes cambiaran, las reservaciones en la gira se complicaron, al haber incumplimiento de Sabrina, Tom anunciaba que entraría Candy en su lugar pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, Sabrina aparecía en la publicidad, no Candy y eso era falta de seriedad y profesionalismo, haciendo que Sabrina quedará fuera, tenía que regresar y Candy se ofreció a acompañarla, quedando de encontrarse en América de nuevo, ella dijo que los vería en Chicago.

-Candy esta era la oportunidad de oro para tu carrera, pero no tengo con quien regresar a Sabrina, ella tiene que llegar a Argentina, la espera su familia, en el aeropuerto la dejas y subes al avión para que regreses a Chicago, en cuanto estés ahí, regreso de la gira, te busco, créeme no voy a dejar caer tu carrera, solo que no estabas anunciada.

-Tom no te preocupes, para mí lo importante era Taylor que se recuperara, la escuchaste ella está bien, en la espalda de Candy escuchaba Ingrid quien sonreía por la calidez humana de Candy y ella estaba feliz, pues Ingrid no volvería a América se quedaría en Europa, Ingrid se quito unos aretes hermosos de brillantes, le dijo

-Candy este son un hermoso recuerdo de nuestra amistad, siempre seré tu amiga.

-Ingrid, eres maravillosa, te aprecio mucho, gracias por todo, ella se quito los aretes que traía en esmeraldas y se las dio a Ingrid, quien le respondió

-Estas hermosas esmeraldas me recordaran tus hermosos ojos amiga. Ambas se abrazaron llorando Taylor no estaba ahí para despedirse, pues ella no las acompañó al hospital, tenía que descansar, salió Sabrina y subió al avión.

Meses pasaba, Candy regresaba al hospital en Chicago, donde la recibía el doctor Leonard

-Mi bella enfermera usted siempre vuelve, como la extrañamos aquí, cuando entra las sonrisas se escuchan donde un hospital siempre es dolor, con usted se vuelve tranquilidad.

-Gracias doctor supongo que cuento con mi trabajo

-Por supuesto Candy, tengo muchos pacientes que requieren de su ánimo, que irradie energía, la envió a pediatría donde Candy sonreía feliz, volvía a cantar su canción favorita, Witzi araña, pero ahora mucho más feliz, ella había cantado con un Ángel y desde ese día su corazón cantaba todo el tiempo.

La banda corazón estaba de gira y se topo con Taylor e Ingrid, donde Taylor estaba emocionada con Anthony quien estaba feliz de conocerla,

-Taylor conoces a Candy White te oímos cantar con ella

-Por supuesto ella era mi enfermera, nos dio una gran lección pero Sabrina se fue enferma a América y ella como no estaba anunciada, se fue a dejar a Argentina a Sabrina, pero Ingrid se acercó y vio a Albert le dijo

-Tú eres el Ángel de Candy, ¿no es así?

- ¿Ingrid Lukas?

-Si soy amiga de Candy, ella regresó a Chicago, porque no podía continuar con la gira en Europa, cuando terminemos Tom irá a buscarla, para que la contacte y la convierta en una solista internacional. Albert sonrió, _si antes no llegó y se las quito,_ pensaba.

-Gracias por decírmelo, la estábamos buscando

-Si me dijo que fue tu enfermera, mira son sus aretes, me los dio para recordar nuestra amistad, así son el color de sus bellas esmeraldas esos ojos de mi hermosa amiga Candy, no solo con una voz delicada y bella, sino con una calidez humana que dejo su carrera para ir a llevar a Sabrina a Argentina y quedarse en su lugar de trabajo, sin ambición alguna, con la idea de volver a ayudar a las personas que la necesitaban.

Albert sonrió la gira continuaba pero este llamó a su Padre que hiciera pasar por enferma a su Tía Elroy si es que quería ver feliz a su sobrino, que cuando llegara la llenaría de besos. Arthur estaba emocionado por todo lo que le contaron sus hijos de cómo Candy había cantado ante todos el coro unido a Albert y que como esa sorpresa los había hecho ganar el premio de las bandas que asistieron, que las voces de las chicas ganaron el premio pero ellas lo habían donado pues se unieron para beneficio de los niños del mundo.


End file.
